The Oregon Trail: Les Mis Style!
by Theatregeeking
Summary: On the Orgeon Trail, the Les Miserables characters have even more adventures!


Eponine Thenardier mounted on the new, though small, prairie schooner wagon. The ideal seventeen year old sat upon an old box that once held some _Capp's Crackers_, her favorite, though scarce brand. The almost young woman thought, thought about what going westward would do for her and her growing family, if there would be any adventures she could partake in with the other travelers that were in the better wagons. Everyone seemingly had a higher quality wagon. Except for her family. The poorer ones. No one really wanted anything to do with them because of this issue that their pack had. But Eponine really didn't care at this moment; she was perfectly content on her own during the travel. I mean, she had her brother to keep her company. His name was Gavroche. He was a spicy soul with dirty blonde locks, quite far off from the looks of the rest of his family. Eponine was the only one who truly resembled her parents, though she was actually attractive.

After a while of thinking, her mother clambered into their wagon and set herself down with a fussy Gav in her paling arms. "Hold this child /now/, Eponine Thenardier!" Her eyes rolled inside of her head and she took Gavroche in her slender arms, deciding /not/ to start a quarrel with her mother today, or her father would have a say in it.

The little boy stopped squirming as soon as he entered his sister's embrace. She always had a soothing way to him that calmed immediately.

And then, father climbed into the vehicle. He was a scruffy man with a rough, full faced beard, sharp cocoa colored eyes, and a built, though gangly manner. As always, the trail of brandy lingered from his pores.

Eponine could've sworn that he bathed in the substance. Gavroche always wrinkled his nose up in a cute little fashion when he could smell his father's odor, a wrinkle that always made the girl giggle with the happiness she rarely felt. His eyes scanned over his daughter and son with distaste, as their parents took no liking to them from a young age. She was surprised they even /wanted/ to take them with them.

Eponine had had a younger sister Azelma, whom had been born between her and Gavroche. A few years prior to this journey, the poor little fiery haired girl had come down with a case of dysentery, something that is deadly in their times. Of course, Master and Madame Thenardier wanted nothing to do with their sick and dirty offspring, and heaved the task upon, none other than, well, Eponine. In the time of Zel's sickness, her sister and she had become closer than they had been before. She practically spent every waking, and slumbering, moment with her younger kin. Sadly though, only a few weeks into the dysentery, the redheaded girl met her untimely demise, hands locked with her sisters, on a cold December night.

Eponine's mind ran with this memory once she realized they wouldn't be taking her sister with them, her parents hadn't even mentioned the thought of it, and this made her a little angry with herself that she didn't ask about it, though they'd probably refuse. Her eyes scanned through the canvas and out to look at the other wagons sitting on the wide horizon. Enjolras and Combeferre, two boys she had always had wanted to get to know, but never had the chance to because of her status. They seemed kind enough, and as if they wouldn't care of the different caliber she held, the only problem being their guardians, or parents. They always seemed to care about whom their children played with, or socialized with. Once, when she was younger, about twelve, she wandered over to the Combeferre's log cabin by accident, and had gotten scolded by his father to never come over there again. She could see in the window of the cabin, the boy, Combeferre. His eyes were glazed over with something as he watched the scene. Sorrowfulness perhaps? Heartache…? Was there a possibility that he wanted to get to know her as well? It had occurred to her that maybe this trip would be the opportunity, the one to finally make some friends. The only thing she had to do was not getting caught, and she was a good sneak. One last glance out of the draping of the wagon, her father climbing into the front to start the oxen, and they were off into the vast prairie with everyone else either beside, behind, or in front. They were off on the Oregon Trail.

**That's the first chapter! It's a little short, but hopefully some people are interested enough to keep reading! 3 xxx**


End file.
